Fuurin
by farfadine
Summary: Dir en Grey en vacances dans une vieille maison, évènements légèrement surnaturelle... j'en dis pas plus sinon je spoile trop one shot


**Auteur** : Mango

**Titre** : Fuurin

**Base** : Dir en Grey

**Genre** : histoire de fantôme japonais à la sauce moi

**Disclameur** : pas na moi les dir en grey

**Déclaration de l'auteuse** : … heu cf les notes à la fin XD

Fuurin

La maison s'élevait au milieu d'un petit parc bordé par des pins majestueux et des cerisiers en fleurs où l'odeur de l'océan, à deux kilomètres d'ici, se mêlait à celle de la sève des conifères et des fleurs aux pétales rouges et roses. Elle était de type traditionnelle et tenue par une ancienne geisha au visage souriant. Quand les cinq musiciens avaient mis les pieds dans le genkan, le calme qui régnait dans la bâtisse à l'intérieur occidentalisant, les avait embrassé.

Il faisait maintenant nuit et l'on entendait le bruit des vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur la plage de galet, porté par le même vent violent qui les faisait naître. Kyo, étendu au milieu de son lit, ferma les yeux et essaya de visualiser ses compagnons. Kaoru sûrement en train de vérifier une dernière fois ses mails, Shinya en train de lire un livre, Toshiya plongé dans un jeux vidéo ou dans un manga et Die s'endormant lentement.

Le tintement léger d'un grelot tira Kyo de son sommeil et il se redressa alors que le bruit se répétait une seconde fois. Le chanteur se leva et ferma les yeux, cherchant d'où il provenait. Un troisième tintements se fit entendre et Kyo se tourna vers la porte. Il s'approcha lentement, posant ses doigts sur le panneau de bois, attendant le prochain bruit de grelot. Rien ne vint et au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente, Kyo se résigna à retourner se coucher, le bruit léger se répétant dans sa tête.

- Hey Kyo ?

Le chanteur releva les yeux du bouquin qu'il était en train de lire et rencontra les prunelles noires de Die qui s'accroupit au bord du canapé où il s'était allongé.

- On va faire un tour à la plage, tu viens avec nous ?

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté pour apercevoir un coin de ciel bleu entre les fins rideaux blanc brodé d'or et les branches des arbres et ferma son livre.

- Je vous rejoins.

Le guitariste sourit et se releva, rattrapant les trois autres musiciens qui traversaient déjà le jardin en empruntant le chemin de dalles bleues et vertes.

Kyo les regarda passer le petit portillon en bois blanc et laissa le rideau retomber devant la fenêtre. Il monta les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre et attrapa sa veste et son carnet de note. Ouvrant la porte, il rentra sa tête dans les épaules alors qu'un léger vent frais venait jouer dans ses mèches blondes. Il fit le tour de la maison et s'arrêta un instant alors qu'un rayon de soleil perçait les nuages gris pâle et venait se poser sur le petit banc blanc qui longeait le bassin artificielle. Il s'avança doucement vers le banc et s'arrêta devant les petites branches couverte de fleurs roses qu'on avait déposé sur les planches jointes. On avait enroulé un fin ruban bleu pâle pour les retenir ensemble et le vent en faisait doucement voleter les extrémité. Les nuages cachèrent le soleil et Kyo releva la tête, retrouvant ses esprits, regardant une dernière fois les fleurs qui commençaient à se faner avant de reprendre le chemin vers la plage.

Die s'essuya les pieds et remit chaussettes et chaussures. Il remonta sur la plage et rejoignit Kaoru alors que Toshiya continuait de jouer avec les vagues qui venaient chatouiller ses mollets sous les yeux amusés du batteur. Le guitariste au cheveux rouges se pencha par dessus l'épaule de Kyo qui s'était allongé à côté du leader et croisa un regard malicieux. Die s'assit à côté du chanteur qui se releva et se colla à son dos pour se protéger du vent, posant sa tête contre l'épaule du guitariste. Il se laissa envahir par le bruissement des vagues et les cris des mouettes. Il releva la tête quand Kaoru signala l'arrivée des deux benjamins du groupe et regarda en souriant Toshiya s'étendre sur le sable.

Un tintement…

Die sentit Kyo se tendre dans son dos et tourna la tête vers lui, bloquant derrière son oreille une mèche écarlate qui lui cachait le visage, soudain lointain, du chanteur qui fixait un point à l'autre bout de la plage. Le second guitariste appela doucement le blond qui sembla revenir parmi eux et reposa sa tête contre son épaule. Les musiciens restèrent un moment à regarder l'océan, respirant l'air marin, jouant avec les galets. Die sourit doucement quand il sentit les bras de Kyo passer timidement autour de sa taille et posa une de ses mains sur celle du chanteur, continuant de l'autre la partie de dame improvisé par Kaoru.

Le bruit des getas sur les galets les fit relever la tête vers leur hôtesse qui ôta son étole de devant sa bouche avant de leur annoncer que le dîner allait bientôt être servi.

Le dîner s'effectua dans la bonne humeur sous la véranda à l'arrière de la maison, le ciel se teintant de rouge et d'orangée. Les cinq musiciens le regardèrent s'assombrir lentement au son des vieilles chansons que jouait un ancien tourne-disque. Après avoir débarrasser la table, ils s'étendirent dans les transats, observant les étoiles qui apparaissaient petit à petit dans le ciel.

Die se tourna vers Kyo et dégagea quelques mèches blondes du dos de sa main pour apercevoir le visage endormi du chanteur. Il se leva et prit délicatement le blond dans ses bras, le montant dans sa chambre pour le coucher. Le guitariste déshabilla Kyo et lui enfila son pyjama avant de l'allonger et de le couvrir de sa fine couverture.

Kyo se réveilla en sursaut. Il respira profondément pour calmer les battements désordonné de son cœur et attendit patiemment. Un deuxième tintement. Le chanteur se leva rapidement et sortit dans le couloir. Une légère fumée grise-violette tapissait le sol en bois verni et semblait venir du deuxième étage. Comme un automate, il se dirigea vers l'escalier pentu qui menait à l'étage supérieur et le gravit au rythme des clochettes. Il arriva en haut des marches et sentit un courant d'air froid s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles. Il fut pris d'un soudain vertige et tomba en arrière. Il se rattrapa in extremis à la rambarde et reposa ses pieds sur les marches, inspirant profondément pour essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur. Tremblant, il redescendit les marches et se laissa glisser le long du mur le plus proche. Il glapit de surprise quand il se sentit partir en arrière, ce qu'il croyait être un mur étant en fait une porte.

- Kyo ?

Le chanteur tourna la tête vers la voix qui venait de s'élever dans les airs et aperçut Die grâce à la lumière de la lune qui filtrait au travers des carreaux de la fenêtre. Quelques minutes passèrent où les deux hommes se regardèrent dans la chambre où les seuls mouvements étaient ceux silencieux des ombres des branches bercé par le vent sur le sol en tatamis. Kyo se redressa lentement et s'avança lentement vers le guitariste. Le chanteur s'assit prés de lui sur le lit, se laissant aller quand Die le prit dans ses bras et l'amena contre son torse.

- Tu… tu as entendu les clochettes ?

- Non je n'ai pas entendu de clochettes… toi oui ?

- Hier déjà… à la plage tout à l'heure… et là…

Un tintement…

- Là juste là !

- … je n'ai rien entendu Kyo…

…

Le chanteur soupira et se colla un peu plus contre le guitariste, fermant les yeux.

- Je peux rester avec toi cette nuit ?

- Bien sur.

Die déposa un baiser sur les cheveux blond de Kyo qui souleva le draps pour faire glisser ses jambes. Les deux musiciens se rallongèrent et le chanteur posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Die, se faisant bercer par les battements de cœur du guitariste. Ce dernier laissa sa main caresser paisiblement la nuque du blond, se laissant hypnotisé par les ombres mouvantes sur le mur de sa chambre.

Die jeta un dernier coup d'œil à l'endormi qui occupait encore son lit et referma la porte de sa chambre. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée et respira à plein poumon l'odeur du petit déjeuner. Il entra dans la cuisine, frissonnant quand ses pieds rencontrèrent le carrelage et salua leur hôtesse. Le guitariste s'assit à la table et se servit une tasse de thé, laissant son visage se faire chauffer par les rayons du soleil matinal. Se préparant une tartine de confiture, il se tourna vers la propriétaire de la maison qui lisait le journal dans un grand fauteuil en osier.

- Dites… excusez moi de vous déranger… mais… y aurait il des histoires de fantômes ou d'autre chose de paranormal dans cette maison ?

- Voilà une bien étrange question… mais il n'y a pas d'histoire de fantôme dans cette maison. Elle aurait juste été le lieu d'une tragique histoire mais les gens du village sauront vous renseigner plus que moi. Cale ne fait pas longtemps que je suis ici.

- …hmmm… merci.

Die finit sa tasse de thé et rêvassa pendant quelque minutes avant de se lever. Il rentra dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit et se saisit de vêtements propres. Il se figea quand Kyo murmura son nom et se retourna prestement, prés à s'excuser d'avoir réveillé le chanteur. Mais rien, le blond dormait toujours. Le guitariste sourit et s'approcha de lui, replaçant une mèche avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, saluant Kaoru qui, affalé dans le canapé, regardait une énième diffusion de gundam. Die enfila sa veste et sortit dans le jardin, inspirant à plein poumon l'air frais de cette matinée ensoleillé. Il traversa le petit parc et poussa la porte de bois à moitié recouverte par le lierre qui tapissait les murs des limites de la propriété. Les mains dans les poches, il descendit la petite route qui menait au village voisin, s'arrêtant quand le chant d'un oiseau venait chatouiller ses oreilles, levant les yeux vers les branches des arbres qui se balançaient doucement pour essayer de voir le volatile. S'approchant prés des premières maison, il caressa un gros chien venue lui dire bonjour et salua une vieille dame en bicyclette qui se rendait au marché. Traversant la grand rue, Die emprunta ensuite les petites ruelles, croisant des gamins jouant au billes où à la marelle, se baissant pour passer en dessous des linges qui séchaient accroché à un fil tendu entre les deux murs de la rue. Il déboucha finalement sur le marché et s'avança au milieu des étals. Il se retourna soudain quand il sentit qu'on lui agrippait le bas de sa veste et sourit à la bande de gamin qui le regardait l'air stupéfait. La petite fille qui lui tenait toujours le bas de sa veste pointa ses cheveux du doigts.

- Msieur t'as les cheveux tout rouge, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Le guitariste rigola doucement et s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur des gamins qui se groupèrent en demi-cercle autour de lui.

- Je les ai fait changer de couleur

- Howaaaaa… comment t'as fait ???

- J'ai pris une teinture, mon coiffeur me l'as mit sur la tête et voilà

- Hooooo…

- On peut faire que du rouge ?

- Non on peut faire presque toute les couleurs

- Moi je veux des cheveux arc-en-ciel alors

- Pff n'importe quoi

- Si c'est vrai

- Et t'habites où monsieur ?

- En ce moment dans la maison en haut de la colline

- Haaaaaaaaannn mais t'as pas peur du fantôme ?

- Il y un fantôme ?

Un doux rire coupa la conversation et tous relevèrent les yeux vers la dame qui tenait l'étal devant lequel ils s'étaient attroupés.

- Il n'y a pas de fantôme là haut, voyons

- Mais sshuuuuuutttt, c'était pour lui faire peuureuuuuhh !!

- Maintenant c'est râpé

- Le rire de la marchande s'éleva de nouveau devant la moue boudeuse des enfants

- Vous n'avez qu'a lui raconté la vrai histoire

- Ho ouiiii

- Nooon il faut aller voir le vieux pêcheur, il la raconte super bien

- Oué c'est vrai

- Aller viens m'sieur

Une petite fille aux couettes défaites attrapa la main du guitariste et se mit à courir en direction du port, entourés par les autres enfants. Ils arrivèrent vite sur les quais et s'arrêtèrent devant un groupe de marin qui reprisaient un filet. Les hommes à la peau tannée par leur travail en mer saluèrent les enfants.

- M'sieur vieux pêcheur tu nous raconte l'histoire de la maison sur la colline ?

Un petit monsieur à la barbe grise emmitouflé dans son manteau posa ses poings sur ses hanches en faisant roulé ces yeux.

- Je vous l'ai déjà raconté des centaines de fois

- Mais c'est pour lui

Tout les gamins s'agglutinèrent comme ils le prouvèrent aux jambes de Die dont le sourire fendait le visage.

- Ha, dans ce cas là alors.

Le vieil homme se leva, donnant quelques consignes aux autres pêcheurs et alla s'installer sur un banc en pierre. Les enfants le suivirent et s'assirent sur le sol en face de lui, se chamaillant pour se tenir prés du guitariste.

- Cette histoire se passe il y a bien longtemps, quand vos parents n'étaient pas encore né et que je venait juste de connaître assez de kanji pour écrire un vœux. Il y avait dans la maison en haut de la colline, un jeune homme qui vivait seul avec sa grand mère. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et la vieille femme l'avait recueilli. C'était un jeune homme paisible qui aimait se promener dans la campagne. A chaque fois qu'il descendait en ville, tout les enfants allaient le voir pour qu'il nous montre les dessins qu'il faisait au milieu de ses poèmes dans de petits carnets noirs. Mais il est arrivé un moment où la grand mère n'eut plus assez d'argent et décida de transformer sa maison en petit hôtel. Et un jour… est arrivé un élégant monsieur. Et avec lui sa fille qui avait le même âge que notre jeune poète. Ce monsieur était peintre et avait décidé de s'installer un instant dans notre village pour représenter les paysage et la baie qu'il trouvait magnifique lorsque les coucher de soleil enflammaient la mer et les champs. Son enfant était une jeune fille pleine de vie qui venait souvent au village pour jouer avec nous. Elle avait un doux sourire et de long cheveux soyeux auxquels elle attachait parfois de petits grelots.

Le pêcheur marqua une pause et leva ses yeux vers les nuages qui paissaient tranquillement dans le ciel bleu pâle avant de reposer son regard malicieux sur sa petite assemblé.

- Je peux vous dire que tout les garçons, moi compris étions très amoureux d'elle. Comme notre jeune poète pour qui le cœur battait plus fort de jour en jour. Et pourtant, jamais il ne trouvait la force de lui avouer son amour. Et la jeune fille semblait bien la seule à ne pas remarquer combien l'amour que lui portait le poète lui brûlait le cœur. Quand enfin, un jour de grand soleil il se décida à lui faire sa déclaration, il descendit plein de confiance les escaliers de sa maison et se figea quand il vit l'être dont il était amoureux, embrasser tendrement un garçon du village. Nul ne sait si notre poète, en se déclarant plus tôt aurait gagné le cœur de la belle ou si celle-ci l'aurait repoussé mais il est sur que notre jeune homme en fut grandement affecté. Plus encore quand le peintre et sa fille retournèrent en ville quelques semaines plus tard. A partir de cet instant, il porta autour du cou un grelot qu'il avait volé à la demoiselle et se laissa petit à petit dépérir. Et un jour, on le retrouva mort, étendu prés du bassin qui orne le jardin de la maison. Il a été incinérer et une pierre tombale fut dressé prés du cerisier du cimetière.

Un silence paisible suivit la fin de l'histoire alors que les rayons du soleil venait doucement réchauffé leur peau.

- Et en fait…

La petit fille aux couettes s'était relevé d'un bond pour se planter en face de Die.

- Le fantôme du jeune homme continue de hanter la maison, récitant ses sombres poèmes, venant épier les amoureux et…

- Tourmenté les petites filles qui racontent des sornettes

- Maiheuuuu pourquoi personne ne veut me laisser raconter des histoires de fantômeuuuu…

- Peut-être pour ne pas attrister encore plus l'âme du poète.

Les enfants se tournèrent vers le guitariste qui s'était relevé et salué poliment le pêcheur. La petite troupe repartit ensuite vers le village, les gamins s'éparpillant au fur et à mesure pour rejoindre leur foyer, faisant de grand au revoir au musicien qui remonta tranquillement la petite côte qui menait à la maison. Il pénétra dans le jardin et avisa Kyo en train de bouquiner sur le banc prés de la petite mare et se dirigea vers lui. Il sourit en remarquant que le chanteur portait un de ses sweets et baissa sa tête sur le côté pour que ce dernier remarque sa présence.

- Hey ohayo Die-kun

- Ohayo Kyo-kun, bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé

- Tant mieux alors

Kyo se décala pour permettre à Die de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- T'était parti te balader ?

- Ouais, je suis allé faire un tour à la ville

Le guitariste repensa à la petite bande de gamin et rigola doucement.

- Je suis tombé sur des gosses rigolos, je crois qu'ils ont pensé que c'était une maladie qui m'avait donné des cheveux rouges… et puis une petite fille qui voulait absolument me raconter qu'il y a un fantôme ici…

Le chanteur se figea et serra les poings pour les empêcher de trembler.

- Et… et alors… ?

- Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas… il y a un jeune homme qui après avoir vu partir la femme qu'il aimait sans jamais lui avoir avoué son amour, s'est attaché autour du cou un grelot que la jeune femme portait dans ses cheveux avant de se laisser dépérir et mourir… et toi qui me dit entendre des grelots…

Un goutte tomba brusquement sur la main du guitariste qui leva les yeux au ciel qui s'assombrissait soudainement. Une autre goutte vint rejoindre sa jumelle, vite suivit par ses millions de sœurs. Les deux musiciens coururent jusqu'à la maison pour s'abriter mais la pluie qui tombait à verse les trempa jusqu'à l'os avant qu'il n'est pu rejoindre le perron et sa marquise protectrice. Les trois autres musiciens déboulèrent dans l'entrée quand ils refermèrent la porte et partirent aussitôt leur faire couler un bain chaud et leur rapporter des vêtements secs et des serviettes. Restant dans le genkan pour ne pas mouiller le plancher, Kyo et Die jetèrent leur vêtements trempé dans une bassine que Toshiya avait déposé prés d'eux et se séchèrent sommairement. Enroulés dans leur serviettes les deux musiciens se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle de bain, le chanteur trottinant pour se réchauffer. Le guitariste sourit malicieusement et souleva Kyo dans les airs. Ce dernier protesta pour la forme avant de passer ses bras autour du cou de Die en rigolant, encourageant sa monture à coup de « hu dada ». Die tira la langue à Toshiya qui se retenait au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol tellement il riait alors que Shinya secouait la tête un grand sourire au lèvres.

- Hé ? Il se passe quoi ?

Le fou rire des musiciens redoubla devant la face étonné de leur leader qui ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et déposa les affaires de Die et Kyo sur un petit tabouret. Il ressortit et ferma la porte sur les deux hommes. Soudainement gêné, Die reposa Kyo à terre qui tortilla sa serviette entre ses doigts.

- Tu… tu me frotteras le dos ?

Le guitariste aux cheveux rouge releva ses yeux sur ce du chanteur qui le regardait un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ça marche.

Les deux hommes enlevèrent rapidement leur boxer et se plongèrent dans l'eau chaude et les bulles du bain moussant en soupirant de bonheur, chacun à une extrémité de la baignoire. Kyo recueilli un peu de mousse dans le creux de ses mains et souffla dessus, regardant, doucement émerveillé, les bulles de savon s'envolés doucement vers le plafond. Un sourire enfantin étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se tournait vers Die pour ensuite l'asperger d'eau. Le guitariste resta un moment décontenancé avant de continuer la bataille d'eau. Elle se finit quand Kyo glissa par mégarde et se retrouva brusquement la tête dans l'eau. Il la ressortit vite et toussa bruyamment alors que Die tapotait doucement son dos. Quand sa toux se calma ,le chanteur se laissa aller contre son aîné et se pelotonna comme un chat sur un coussin.

-Alors, je te le frotte ton dos ?

Kyo se laissa glisser un peu plus contre le torse de son ami et acquiesça de la tête. Le guitariste attendit que son ami de relève avant qu'un sourire sadique ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il posa le bout de ses doigts sur les flancs du chanteur et les fit lentement vagabonder sur la peau de ce dernier. Kyo ne tarda pas à se tordre en riant aux éclats avant de s'asseoir au milieu de la baignoire, faisant le dos rond. Die attrapa une bouteille de savon et fit couler le liquide odorant dans le creux de sa main. Il apposa ensuite ses paumes sur le haut du dos et commença à masser doucement la peau du chanteur. Ce dernier se laissa peu à peu partir en arrière jusqu'à ce coller contre le torse de Die, regardant par la petite fenêtre translucide de la salle d'eau, le ciel s'éclaircir et les rayons du soleil illuminer la petite pièce. Le guitariste passa ses bras autour des épaules de Kyo, posant sa joue conte les cheveux mouillé du chanteur. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier la douce caresse de la lumière avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou du petit blond.

Un tintement.

Kyo se réveilla en sursaut, serrant plus fort la main que Die avait posé contre sa poitrine. Il se concentra sur celle qui se soulevait à rythme régulier dans son dos et referma les yeux

Un tintement…

Son écho…

Un autre tintement…

Quelques filaments de fumée gris-violette passèrent par dessous la porte de la chambre.

Un tintement.

Kyo se leva lentement et s'approcha de la porte à petit pas crispés. Il sortit dans le couloir, regardant de nouveau la fumée descendre du second étage. Il suivit son cheminement des yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle descendait au rez-de-chaussée. Une main tremblante posé sur le mur, l'autre crispé contre son cœur, il suivit le chemin que les volutes tièdes semblaient tracer.

Die se réveilla en entendant une porte claquer. Il fronça les sourcils en avisant l'absence du chanteur et se leva brusquement en remarquant que la porte de sa chambre était ouverte. Il sortit d'un bond dans le couloir, descendant instinctivement à l'étage inférieur. Il freina brusquement avant le genkan alors qu'il apercevait une fine fumée s'évanouir en passant par dessous la porte d'entrée. Remis de sa stupeur, il ouvrit la porte en grand et sortit sur le perron. Il se figea de nouveau. Kyo était là, debout prés du petit bassin, entouré d'un halo lumineux, ses cheveux blonds flottant doucement dans les airs. Lentement, le guitariste s'approcha du chanteur. Arrivée à quelques mètres de lui, le chanteur se retourna et leva son visage triste vers le musicien aux cheveux rouges. Die tendit la main vers ce visage dont les yeux absents rempli d'une peine infini semblaient pourtant le regarder. Les pupilles se baissèrent et Kyo pencha son visage pour le poser dans la paume de Die. Ce ne fut que grâce à ses réflexes que le guitariste rattrapa le corps du chanteur qui venait de s'évanouir.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Die se retourna et avisa Kaoru, Toshiya et Shinya qui accourait dans sa direction. Inquiet, le leader s'agenouilla prés de Die et écarta quelques mèches blondes pour poser sa main sur le front du chanteur.

- Il a de la fièvre…

Il attrapa d'une main le t-shirt que Totchi avait enlevé et plongé dans l'eau fraîche du bassin et épongea doucement le front de Kyo. Il eu un bref mouvement de recul quand une petite lumière s'approcha du bout de son nez.

- Hotaru…

Le bassiste et les deux guitaristes se tournèrent vers Shinya agenouillé prés d'eux et qui tenaient ses mains en coupe, les yeux levé vers le ciel. Il suivirent son regard et découvrirent des centaines de petits points lumineux se balançant au rythme de la légère brise nocturne.

- Ho… hotaru

Surpris, Die baissa son regard sur le visage pâle de Kyo qui, les yeux à demi ouvert, tendait un bras tremblant vers les insectes lumineux. Un de petits être fluorescent se posa un instant sur le bout de son doigts avant de repartir dans les airs. Le chanteur la regarda s'envoler et cala sa tête contre le torse du second guitariste, accrochant sa main au T-shirt que le musicien portait. Il referma les yeux et se mit à frissonner. Die se releva alors et repartit lentement vers la maison suivit par le leader et plus lentement par les deux benjamins du groupe qui avançaient à petits pas, le nez en l'air vers le ballet lumineux des insectes.

- D…Die…

- Hmm ?

Le guitariste se pencha vers Kyo qui avait soufflé son nom au travers de ses lèvres. Le chanteur tourna légèrement la tête et ouvrit ses yeux.

- Je l'ai vu… le poète…

Kyo referma ses paupières, respira péniblement et repoussa un peu le draps qui le recouvrait. Die se tourna un peu et saisit un linge humide qui baignait dans une bassine d'eau fraîche.

- Il m'a parlé…

Le chanteur ferma les yeux quand le guitariste passa le tissu mouillé sur son front.

- Il m'a dit… il m'a dit…

- Force pas Kyo…

- Si

Le chanteur avait attrapé la main de Die alors que celui-ci passait le linge sur la joue du blond.

- Il m'a dit de ne pas hésiter…

Kyo frotta sa joue contre la paume de Die pour faire tomber le tissu, posant sa deuxième main sur celle du guitariste pour la garder conter son visage.

- De… mais je… je n'y arrive pas…

Die sentit une larme couler sous ses doigts. Le guitariste s'allongea contre Kyo, se relevant un peu en se posant sur son avant-bras libre.

- Die… aide moi… à te dire qu…

- Que…

- …que…

- Je…

- …je

- T'aime

- T'aime… je t'aime…

- Je t'aime

Une autre larme roula sur la joue du chanteur alors qu'un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Die s'allongea entièrement et passa un bras au dessus de la tête du chanteur collant son front à celui de son cadet.

- Tu m'embrasses pas ?

Le guitariste sourit doucement et colla un petit bisou sur la joue de Kyo. Le chanteur gémit de mécontentement et tourna sa tête de manière à effleurer les lèvres de Die qui l'embrassa chastement avant de se serrer un peu plus contre lui.

- Die… ?

- Hmm…

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour lui…

- Pour… pour le fantôme…

- Oui…

- … je ne sais pas… peut-être dire à la femme qu'il a aimait les sentiments qu'il a ressenti pour elle… enfin un truc comme ça…

- hmmm…

- où peut-être que ses carnets sont toujours là…

- hmm…

- je ne sais pas…

…

Die releva un peu sa tête et sourit. Kyo venait de s'endormir, ses mains serrant toujours celle du guitariste entre les deux siennes.

Kyo sortit doucement de la chambre, veillant à ne pas réveiller le guitariste aux cheveux rouges qui dormait encore. Il s'avança dans le couloir et fit face à l'escalier pentu qui menait au deuxième étage. Il posa sa main tremblante sur la rampe et gravit lentement les marches. Cette étage là de la maison était plus vétuste que le reste. Les planches du sol ne s'emboîtait pas toujours et la peinture sur les murs n'était qu'écailles. Le chanteur s'avança doucement, se crispant à chaque fois que ses pas faisaient grincer le plancher disjoint. Sa main se posa sur le mur décrépit et de petits bouts de peintures s'envolèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Kyo s'arrêta soudain devant un panneau coulissant et posa sa main sur un des rebords en bois et fit coulisser le panneau au bout d'un temps d'hésitation. la faible lumière du matin passait au travers d'une petite fenêtre encastré dans le toit pentu et éclairait une pièce couverte de vieux tatamis. Une armoire, une chaise et un bureau impeccablement rangé composait le mobilier de ce que Kyo savait être la chambre du poète décédé. Le chanteur fit un premier pas incertain dans la pièce avant de se diriger à petits pas vers le bureau, s'asseyant sur la chaise posant ses mains à plats sur le plan horizontal du bureau. il détailla un instant le pot qui contenait un crayon taillé en pointe, une règle de bois, un pinceau puis son regard se posa sur le petit pot d'encre qui attendait qu'on l'ouvre puis sur une photo jaunit à l'autre coin du bureau. assis sur le banc prés du petit plan d'eau, une jeune fille y lisait un livre pour l'éternité. Kyo laissa glisser ses mains, faisant s'envoler un petit nuage de poussière, avant d'ouvrir lentement l'unique tiroir du meuble. Rangé à la verticale, une vingtaine de petit carnet noir à la tranche couverte de poussière grise occupait l'espace.

Die se réveilla doucement et fronça un sourcil en avisant l'absence de Kyo. Il referma les yeux et se leva après quelques minutes de sommeil supplémentaires. Se traînant hors de la chambre, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée en baillant pour s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine.

- vous avez pas vu Kyo ?

les trois autres musiciens s'entreregardèrent avant de secouer la tête. inquiet, le guitariste aux cheveux rouges se releva et regarda par les fenêtres. Rien. Il monta à l'étage et inspecta les chambres, jetant de nouveau un oeil par les fenêtres pour voir si le chanteur ne s'était pas évadé sur la plage. Se rapprochant de sa chambre, Die fixa soudain l'escalier menant au deuxième étage et monta les marches deux par deux. Il avança rapidement dans le couloir stoppant face à la chambre ouverte. Penché sur le bureau, Kyo tournait lentement les pages d'un carnet. Le second guitariste s'avança doucement et le chanteur releva ses yeux vers lui.

- hey…

- 'hayo

le chanteur tendit les bras et Die s'avança vers lui, s'agenouillant pour se serrer son compagnon. Kyo passe ses bras autour du cou du second guitariste et enfoui son visage dans la masse de cheveux rouge.

- qu'est ce que tu lis ?

- les carnets du jeune poète…

les deux hommes restèrent enlacé un moment avant que le ventre du plus vieux ne se mette à gronder. Kyo se mit à rire doucement, imité par Die qui se leva et passa sa main dans les courts cheveux blonds du chanteur.

- je vais aller p'tit déjeuner alors… tu restes là ?

Kyo reposa son regard sur le carnet qu'il était en train de lire et passa le bout de ses doigts sur le papier qui commençait doucement à jaunir. Il attrapa le fin ruban violet attaché à la tranche du carnet le replia vers l'intérieur avant de refermer le fin calepin.

Kyo posa sa main sur la poignée de la chambre de Die et se tourna vers l'escalier qui menait au second étage. Il lâcha la poignée et remonta pour la deuxième fois de la journée les marches grinçantes. Refaisant le même chemin que dans la matinée, il s'arrêta devant le bureau où l'attendait le carnet qu'il avait commencé à lire. Son regard dériva sur la chaise en bois où il s'était assis avant de se reposer sur la couverture de cuir noir qu'il effleura du bout des doigts. Il finit par le prendre dans sa main et sortit de la pièce, emportant le carnet suivant.

Le chanteur revint lentement devant la chambre de Die, hésitant un instant avant d'entrer. il regarda Die fumer tranquillement à la fenêtre et se retourner pour lui sourire. Kyo déposa alors les carnets sur le matelas et se coller au flanc du second guitariste qui passa son bras autour des épaules de son compagnon.

Le chanteur tourna la page et reposa sa main sur la chevelure écarlate de Die qui dormait contre lui. Il passa sa main entre les mèches rouges tout en continuant de lire les mots alignés par le jeune poète décédé.

Une clochette

Kyo releva doucement les yeux vers la porte et se crispa légèrement alors que la fumée violette s'infiltrait dans la chambre par l'interstice entre la porte et le plancher. Les volutes mauves s'élevèrent en tourbillonnant lentement au pied du lit alors que les grelots tintinnabulaient doucement. Le chanteur posa délicatement le carnet à côté de lui avant de poser sa main maintenant libre sur le bras que le second guitariste avait passé autour de sa taille. Son cœur s'accéléra et il serra un peu plus l'avant bras de Die alors que la fumée prenait une apparence humaine, dessinant un corps au visage d'abord acéphale mais qui prit doucement les traits du poète décédé. Les tintements se firent plus lents et une larme roula sur la joue du chanteur. la forme éthéré s'avança doucement vers le chanteur qui garda les yeux grands ouverts quand la fumée violette arriva sur lui. Un point de douleur lui vrilla un instant les tempes et il se retrouva soudain devant la bassin artificielle du jardin, face au poète qui le regardait doucement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune homme tourna son regard gris pale vers le bassin et Kyo suivit son regard. Ils restèrent un instant à contempler les ombres de carpes invisibles onduler doucement au fond de l'eau éclairait par la pleine lune. L'onde fut brouillé et le chanteur tourna ses yeux vers le spectre qui avait plongé sa main dans l'eau.

- qu'est ce que… je peux faire ?

- hmm…

le poète releva ses yeux rêveurs vers Kyo avant de saisir la question et laisser son regard retourné flotté sur l'ondulation légère de l'eau, un sourire toujours aux lèvres.

- mmh… je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin de faire quelque chose de plus…

- je… je n'ai pas fait grand chose…

- j'ai entendu ton cœur tout à l'heure… il m'a dit toutes tes chansons… j'y ait trouvé ma douleur chantée… et elle est partie avec tes mots…

Kyo fixa un instant le poète qui n'avait pas décroché son regard du bassin et baissa légèrement la tête. Il la redressa en sentant le fantôme se relever et s'approcher de lui. Il le vit se pencher doucement et déposer son front contre la tempe du chanteur.

- je te remercie du fond du cœur.

Kyo ferma les yeux et sentit une brise fraîche s'enrouler autour de lui avant de disparaître. Le chanteur resta un instant immobile avant de rouvrir les yeux pour se retrouver une fois de plus au milieu du ballet des lucioles. Son regard se porta sur le bassin et croisa celui d'une carpe rouge et blanche qui laissa s'échapper quelques bulles avant de reprendre son paisible chemin. Tendant ses mains devant lui, Kyo captura doucement le couple de luciole qui était venu se poser sur ses paumes et se dirigea lentement vers la maison. Il chemina prudemment jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit ou Die l'attendait éveillé. Le chanteur ouvrit ses mains et les lucioles s'envolèrent doucement dans la pièce. Le guitariste sourit en suivant leur ballet des yeux avant d'ouvrir les bras pour accueillir contre lui Kyo qui venait de s'allonger. Un fin sourire aux lèvres, le chanteur se bouina contre son compagnon et ferma les yeux.

Kaoru ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et s'apprêta à s'asseoir devant le volant quand il remarqua l'absence de Toshiya. Levant les yeux au ciel, il referma la portière sous le rire léger de ses trois autres band mates. Le leader retraversa le jardin de l'hôtel et s'arrêta devant le chemin de galet qui menait à la plage. Levant sa main au dessus de ses yeux, il scruta l'étendu de sable avant de repérer une silhouette au pied de la mer. Il traversa la plage à vive allure, récupérant au passage les baskets du bassiste qui avait relever son pantalon pour ne pas le mouiller. Ce dernier se retourna en souriant quant Kaoru l'appela et jeta un dernier regard à la mer avant de trottiner à la suite du guitariste qui remontait déjà vers la maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, le leader fit démarrer sa toyota et emprunta la petite route qui les mena au village avant de les faire rejoindre l'autoroute et plus tard Tokyo.

FIN

Notes de l'auteur : ouééééééééééé ça y est j'ai finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttt

Huhuhuhuhu

Merci à la BO de Ghost in the shell - stand alone complexe et à Shun Oguri (pour celles qui connaissent : Uchiyama dans le drama de Gokusen et Hanazawa Riu ou Rui dans le drama de Hana Yori Dango d'ailleur c'est plus avec la coiffure qu'il a dans ce drama là qu'il jouait le poète dans ma tête, bref…)

Huhuhu

Pour ma petite lya qui m'avait demandé tout autre chose au départ XD et qui va trouver ça dans sa boîte mail à son retour de Grèce huhu 3 te nem papouchou.

Et aussi à Devy qui voulait que je la finisse celle là…

et la présentation de ff-net fait chier -- j'ai du remettre tout mes tirets de dialogue... mais bon Ys je suis avec toi maintenant XD


End file.
